


You know?

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is really bad, but the dialogue was running in my head, so I just posted it.I was planning some big, actually maybe good fic for my hundredth fic, but this is what I thought of, so here you go.





	

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."


End file.
